Un ordre
by little akary
Summary: Grimmjow vient juste de perdre son bras. En même temps il perd son rang, c'est Ulquiorra qui est chargé de lui enlever son numéro. Apparemment ce n'est pas la seule chose qu'il est en tête. Tiré d'un doujin d'Arare Ogami


Grimmjow se trouvait à l'instant même devant l'homme qu'il haïssait le plus au monde. Ce shinigami qui avait retourné le hueco mondo pour le faire sien. Et comme si ce n'était pas assez il était maintenant en train de lui faire la moral comme s'il n'avait pas plus de trois ans. Enfin non il l'excusait lui trouvant lui même des excuses. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détestait ça, il n'avait besoin de personne pour se défendre. Mais si ça lui permettait de rentrer plus vite dans ses quartiers c'était tant mieux, il avait pas mal de choses à prévoir. Il en avait presque oublié l'autre shinigami qu'il haïssait pourtant tout autant. Celui-ci n'était pas près de le pardonner, normal leur sentiments étaient plus que réciproque.

Apparemment la décision d'Aizen ne sembla pas du tout lui plaire, ni la vision qu'avait Grimmjow sur ses principes. Le bleuté lui s'en fichait comme de sa première âme de tout ce que ce fou aveugle pouvait bien débiter comme connerie. Pour lui ne comptait que les combats, prouver sa valeur, déterminer sa force rien de plus. Il ne vit pas le coup venir, pourtant il l'avait remarqué que Tousen dégainait mais il n'avait tout simplement pas eut le temps de réagir. Maintenant il avait un bras en moins et une douleur insupportable à l'épaule. Dans une accès de folie, il voulu à son tour se jeter sur son bourreau mais une voix le retint. C'était le point de non retour s'il attaquait l'aveugle, Aizen venait de le prévenir. Le bleuté hésita un instant puis finit par rengainer son arme. Il quitta finalement la salle en lançant un regard dédaigneux à celui qui lui avait un bras.

Grimmjow rentra précipitamment dans ses quartiers, les nerfs en pelote, il se doutait que s'il cassait un mur sous l'effet de la colère il perdrait certainement plus qu'un bras. Ce n'est qu'une fois enfermé dans sa chambre qu'il laissa échapper un hurlement de colère, de même qu'il donna un coup de pied à son lit qui vola contre le mur. Puis il se laissa choir contre la porte se tenant l'épaule. Son esprit se tourna alors vers un autre shinigami, roux. Tout était de sa faute finalement, il lui ferait payer, il le tuerait de ses propres mains. Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres, même avec un bras en moins le fauve partirai à la chasse. Mais là il était encore un peu tôt, d'abord il devait arrêter le saignement.

Il se releva dans un soupire et voulu sortir mais la porte s'ouvrit toute seule. Le bleuté se recula d'un pas, s'attendant à voir n'importe quoi. N'importe quoi sauf lui. Qu'est-ce qu'Ulquiorra venait faire dans ses appartements?

"Teme, Qu'est-ce tu fous ici?  
-C'est un ordre d'Aizen-sama."

Une nouvelle fois le sexta n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Deux fois dans la même journée ça faisait un peu beaucoup pour l'arrancar. Cette fois-ci il se retrouvait face contre le mur avec dans son dos le brun qui tenait fermement son bras valide. Ulquiorra posa sa main sur son dos, à l'endroit même où se trouvait son numéro. Grimmjow ne pu retenir un frisson que de justesse, il ne laisserait pas l'autre voir son appréhension. Puis d'un coup une grand brûlure déchira son dos. Sa tête déjà accablée de la douleur à l'épaule lui envoya un nouveau son de cloche venant du même endroit où était posée la main du cuarta. Le bleuté serra les dents, retenant un nouveau cri de douleur. Il ne se laisserait pas aller devant son supérieur mais dieu que ça faisait mal.

La douleur passa au bout d'un moment mais il n'était toujours pas libre. Pourquoi l'autre ne le lâcher pas? Qu'allait-il faire encore? C'est alors qu'il sentit des lèvres qui vinrent lui susurrer à l'oreille:

"Désolé Grimmjow.  
-Quoi? Qu'est-ce tu... T'avises même pas d'me toucher..."

Il ne put finir sa phrase sentant une langue parcourir sa nuque. D'un coup il se raidit et se retourna pour faire face au brun, qui avait desserrer sa poigne sur son bras. Grimmjow observa un moment son vis-à-vis cherchant pendant un petit moment ne serait-ce qu'un petit sentiment sur ce visage de poupée de cire, mais rien. Ulquiorra était toujours de glace, bien qu'à l'instant sa langue était passée sur la peau brûlante de la panthère. Ce dernier entra d'ailleurs dans une colère noir et attrapa le col du cuarta:

"Ca aussi c'est un ordre d'Aizen-sama? crâcha-t-il.  
-Qu'est-ce que ça changerait? De toute façon tu n'es pas en mesure de dire non."

Hors de lui le sexta lâcha le col et tendit sa main pour préparer un cero. Mais le brun écarta cette menace d'un bras et l'autre se retrouva sur la poitrine du bleuté en position d'attaque. Prouvant bel et bien que Grimmjow n'était pas en mesure de le tenir à distance. Celui-ci le savait très bien, d'ailleurs, c'était ce que traduisait son regard pour le cuarta. De la haine, du mépris, un peu de jalousie, voir de désir. Il n'avait effectivement pas le choix. Il attrapa tout de même le bras qui le menaçait et baissa le regard.

"Accepte les règles Grimmjow, ou préfères-tu peut-être mourir?"

La main glissa du bras menaçant. Il avait accepté. Depuis longtemps il avait accepté, il le savait mais cela le dégoutait. Un ordre d'Aizen... Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester ce shinigami. Beaucoup plus que n'importe qui d'autre au monde.

Au moment précis où les lèvres froides du brun entrèrent en contact avec la peau brûlante de son cou il aurait voulu hurler mais il se contenta de réprimer un frisson. Les lèvres remontèrent doucement le long de la jugulaire, puis sur le menton pour finir par atteindre sa propre bouche. Bien sûr qu'il répondrai, bien sûr qu'il le laisserai faire. Mais pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit dans ses conditions là? Il sentit que sa veste tombait à terre mais n'eut aucun regard pour elle. En fait il ne regardait rien, plus rien. Il était là c'était tout, il attendait. Que ça se finisse vite, qu'il puisse méditait sur la honte qu'il devenait. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas la force de le repousser un peu plus, au moins ne pas se laissait faire aussi facilement.

Un premier gémissement lui échappa, il n'en pouvait plus. Il se dégoutait à apprécier ça mais il fallait avouer que le cuarta était assez doué de ses mains. Il n'avait pas mi longtemps à trouver ses points faibles. Comment résister, surtout quand au fond c'était ce qu'on voulait. Mais dans sa tête une petite voix lui hurlait toujours "C'est un ordre! C'est un ordre!" et qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait haïr cette voix. Bientôt pourtant il n'en eut plus cure et attrapa le brun par les épaules. Celui-ci s'arrêta un moment surpris s'attendant à recevoir un coup. Ce qui fut le cas mais sans vraiment être fait exprès, le bleuté avait juste voulu sceller leurs lèvres à nouveau mais il avait toujours été violent. Ça n'eut pas l'air de déranger pour autant le cuarta qui lui rendit son baiser. Leur yeux se croisèrent, les choses prirent une autre tournure mais les raisons ne changèrent pas.

* * *

Il se sentait sale et pourtant il n'arrivait pas à regretter. Il regardait la porte par où avait disparu le brun. Son dos lui brûlait encore mais la douleur à son épaule avait disparu. Un ordre. Comment avait-il pu exécuter un tel ordre? Une nouvelle fois le lit failli voyager dans la pièce. Bientôt elle ne serait plus à lui d'ailleurs, il serait remplacé, il n'avait plus sa place dans l'espada. C'était ce que représentait la brûlure dans le dos et c'était ça qui lui faisait mal. Certainement parce que c'était le cuarta qui lui avait fait ça aussi. Il serra les poings et entra dans sa salle de bain. Il se sentait sale... peut-être cette sensation disparaitrait ainsi.

Le bleuté sortit avec sur lui seulement une serviette. Il voulait de nouveau vêtement, pas de ceux dans lequel ils avaient ça, des habits propres. Mais ses yeux furent directement attiré par l'intrus qui était une nouvelle fois entré dans sa chambre. Il se sentait assez mal vis-à-vis de lui, mais ne laissant rien paraître il lança un regard dédaigneux.

"Ça t'as plus et maint'nant t'viens en r'demander, sans attendre les ordres.

-...

-Tu m'dégoutes! Sors d'ici!"

Et il se détourna sans s'occuper plus du visiteur. Grimmjow entreprit alors de se changer, de toute façon il n'était plus à ça près et n'avait plus grand chose à lui cacher. Laissant la serviette glisser à terre il prit un hakama et l'enfila, il se dirigea ensuite vers une autre armoire où était rangée d'autre veste. Il ne put en mettre que deux bras entourèrent sa taille le faisant se raidir immédiatement ou presque.

"T'es sourd j't'ai demandé d'dégager.

-Ou sinon quoi?

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux?

-La réponse à ta question Grimmjow, c'était non.

-Hein?!?"

A nouveau il sentit les lèvres du cuarta effleurer son cou mais ne pu réprimer un frisson. La réponse était non? Quelle réponse? Putain de glaçon, pourquoi il ne pouvait pas être clair? Ca le dérangeait tant que ça qu'il comprenne quelque chose?

Les mains glissèrent autour de son trou de hollow, traçant doucement le contour des muscles qui se contractaient sans vraiment y faire attention. Un petit souffle vint le cueillir dans le cou. Les gestes étaient beaucoup plus doux que les premiers, qu'est-ce qui avait changé? Ce n'était plus un ordre. "la réponse à ta question Grimmjow, c'était non". Le bleuté se retourna d'un coup vers l'autre, plantant ses yeux dans les siens. Le silence dura un petit moment puis le sexta finit par lâcher.

"Putain, pourquoi t'as fait ça alors?

-A quoi te servirait une réponse?

-J'veux savoir, tonna Grimmjow sans sourciller puis il repirt plus doucement, j'veux savoir si...

-C'est réciproque, je pense."

Le brun avait soufflé la dernière phrase. Il n'était pas sûr lui-même de ce qui l'avait poussé mais ce dont il était sûr c'était que maintenant c'était trop tard pour oublier. Il en fut d'autant plus persuadé lorsque les lèvres du bleuté se posèrent à nouveau sur les siennes. Quelque chose de nouveau était en train de se construire.


End file.
